Shattered Glass
by lymps
Summary: 12 years old Harry finds a mirror to communicate with his older self. A path where he would live in a slightly dark and extraordinary household where he finds so much to learn from. When he would take his train to Hogwarts, that path would only lead him with even more different friends than his future self thought it would. will be Dark!Harry. will contain slash. rating will get M


12 years old Harry finds a mirror to communicate with his older self. A path where he would live in a slightly dark and extraordinary household where he finds so much to learn from. When he would take his train to Hogwarts, that path would only lead him with even more different friends than his future self thought it would.

Dark!Harry

I will probably change the rating to M as story gets maturity the way Harry will get.

Yes. I am one of those who can only match Harry with a male character. Since my Harry always grows powerful, and there is not a single canon female is compatible. I have always adored HP LV but since I am starting this story with Harry being 12 years old, it wouldn't happen in a blink.

Harry would have some other relationships first. Male or female.

* * *

Also I really need a strict Beta Reader.

* * *

Harry was laying on his new bed in the smallest room in the house. The bed has been absolutely more comfortable than his cupboard. No, that wasn't why he was feeling rather off.

Someone was ending him letters and knew he had moved out of his cupboard, yet Harry was to wander how. The letters kept coming but it was hopeless. Really, he only could hope that letters would kept coming but against all of his efforts, he had failed to get one.

So since he had nothing better to do and the household kept gaving him scowls, he returned his room as soon as he finished with his breakfast. It was Saturday and Vernon still didn't go to work. Another reason to not be seen around.

No matter how fast he healed, he didn't want broken ribs after all. Considering it was still hurting.

He was thinking for hours before he got startled with a noise. And there it was, a mirror laying on his bed which definetely wasn't there before it somehow appeared. Harry blinked, not being able to move.

Hesitantly reaching out the mirror, he wondered where the mirror came from. But his thoughts got disracted as he find himself looking to a young adult also staring at him. A young adult who shared the same scar with his emerald eyes. He even had glasses like him!

"Hello, Harry. I know it is weird but did you receive your letter?" The older smiled at him. Harry was left to thinking if he had gone mad or something. "What if I told you a there's an actually world you truly belong. A world you soon to be introduced and simply wonderful," said with a soft voice. Similarities was too much to be a councidence. Wasn't his father dead?.

"Dad?" He asked with a dull voice, not caring what the older was talking about. He knew he always dreamed of this. Every time Dursleys made him suffer in this hell, he would imagine a world with his loving parents. He supposed to be excited, he knew that but something was off with him. He scarred him but it was true. What other explanation could be reasonable when he thought he saw his father first time?

"Oh," said the older sounding extremely unpleasant. "Er... No. I am you. You are me. Therefore, I am you from future. Not your future, it is obviously changed by this time but again. In a some way. Yeah." Harry looked up to him.

"But there can be only one me. I am Harry. How can you be me?"

"Uh? Hermione would say when I interfered this universe by talking you, that would create a possible alternative universe."

"Another universe?" He asked completely confused.

"Yes. I am older version of you. I just seek to help you. Let me help you, Harry. I want to help you."

"Help me?" He asked suspiciosly thinking about some of his school teachers who got into trouble by trying so. He wouldn't let another adult's try fool him no matter how sincere it sounded.

His older self looked at him. There was grief, regret and some anger in his expression. At one point, he looked even murderous. James just didn't remember how naive and fragile he had been. Despite from being used, lied and tossed around, he wasn't in a shape to make right decisions for himself. Instead, there always had been others do to decisions. Dumbledore, Weasley... He saw the hidden math book on the shelf beside the bed. He knew some story books and even a history book was hidden under his bed too.

Then he thought for himself. He had to went all the way back and start learning Ancient Runes. Only learning the basics took him two years. He regret mocking Hermione with other blockes when she made dissapproving claims as many boys of Gryffindor in his year chose easier classes. The only thing he gained from his divination classes with Trelawney was ways to get naps when you were sitting. Now, he was capable of sleeping anywhere, anytime.

And there he was. His younger self, always doing his homeworks no matter what the circumstances are. If It cost him ruining his sight because of writing and reading in his dark cupboard. That was fine! There was a huge chance Dudley would probably steal his homework which was also fine. Right? After all, he figured he would prepare two same-qualified homeworks to carry and let Dudley took one. Now, that wasn't because he didn't think of making a poor homewok to give Dudley and see him fail. When Piers sometimes thought Harry prepared his homework at lunch breaks and he didn't do his, he would think that Harry's last-minute homework would be better than nothing. Now, Harry just didn't give his homework to him. He simply used Dudley's poor homework card. That was why practically they thought teachers were favoring him. According to Dursley's gang, he still got great grades with missing homeworks after all, only if that was the truth.

The truth is, he thought he was worthless. A freak, like he had been told. An abomination under Dursley's roofing. So when Dudley wanted to steal his homework, that was fine. Unlike Piers, he never thought turning him away. And it wasn't like he didn't deserved it. His Uncle Vernon always said that he should be grateful. One day, they were at street together. His uncle simply wanted him to carry the shopping bags. He showed Harry a car-hit dog with his blood spreaded the ground . He told him that was what filthy creatures got in the streets and he should always been grateful to his family to even give a place him to stay. He wasn't a stray dog thanks to his merciful Aunt, not that he wasn't filthy as a stray dog was.

Grateful my arse... His older self thought as he glared at soon to be twelve years old. He was still able to examine the bonny body through Dudley's hand-me-downs. And that was what Dursley's were getting payed to care him, he thought angrily.

_I could hire a better maid or pay someone to take care of me so much better half of the price. They were getting payed. _This was going to changed, he vowed to himself. But there were first things to do. He would get his younger self get out of this shit hole.

Twelve years old Harry, looked at adult. His hands holding to the mirror tightly as he wanted to hold onto this. It was amazing. It was real, somewhere inside him a voice told him so. He thought of the zoo where he helped the snake escape, he thought of the one time where he find himself on the roof all of sudden. It was real. They kept talking to James as his older self wanted to be called. Harry didn't know he had a middle name. He carefully listened to James explaining him being a wizard, making jokes and telling more about this world, his world. One world, he felt he truly belonged.

They both sincerely hated their Muggle relatives but he could tell James were hiding something from him. Harry hoped he would tell him later and moved to another subjects, like The Leaky Caldron. He was looking forward to his trip to Diagon Alley.

"You won't ever be hungry again and I am not letting you hang around with this awful clothing. Now, that I decided It is the best for me doing this. I might as well do it good. You don't have to suffer for this. We shouldn't had to suffer for this."

"Um... Are you sure I vanquished Dark Lord?" Harry asked doubtly. "And who I would be living with if I'm not gonna live with my relatives? I don't know anyone."

"I have some ideas. I can't be here long enough to help about defeating The Dark Lord. It would be dangerous for both of our universes if I communicate with you that long. However, I will help you with starting your life in this world better than I had. But Harry, promise me one thing. Do not become friends with Ron Weasley. Okay? He... He is not worth it. He won't be there for you when you need him. He won't be a real friend." With that, James couldn't help but feelings of being betrayed come to him. The memory was new, so he couldn't help but warning the younger. Harry blinked but nodded his head. Seeing this, Jamie winked to him, causing Harry to smile.

"Who should I be friends with then?"

"Oh, no. That's up to you and It's completely yours to decide. On second thought, don't go near Weasleys. Twins pranks are not always good when they target you. Just lay back and enjoy things but keep it to yourself. But I shouldn't be telling you who are you becoming friends. Just listen one thing, you are famous Harry. But fame doesn't do good to one when it comes to certain things. You should be careful about choosing your close friends. Meet many people as you can if you like. But for their good, you should be stay away from people like... Longbottom or Creevey brothers. You should be keeping a distance. I'm sorry but you won't be safe. Those being friends with you also won't be safe. Meet everyone as possible, be kind and make friends but keep a distance with them. Learn pure-blood codes. They might seem extreme, snobby or not even necessary but Potter heir is a great mask. You can use this to disguise. As you won't have to be open, no one will push you to open up when you are up to something."

"What are Pure-blood codes?" Harry said confused.

"Just a few society rules. You might met people who comes from a long pure-blood lines and hates their heritage but don't let that misguides you. Even if you weren't The Chosen One you would be familiar enough as Potter heir like Blacks or Shacklebolts. If everything goes as it is planned, you won't need help. Actually, they shouldn't be helping you. We don't want them to get hurt along the way, right? And never trust Albus Dumbledore."

"Who?" Harry wondered what he got himself into. Heirs? Families? So was he pure-blood? Was there any wizarding castes?

"He is the headmaster. I will tell you everything I know about him. But never forget, he always twists truths and you should be considering him as an ally to unite your power when it goes both of your benefits. Keep a distance with him but don't make enemies. Good?" Harry nodded again. He never trusted anyone but himself any way. It wasn't going to be all sunshines and butterflies but anything would be better than the life he had with Dursleys, right?

"I get it. I have never had friends before. It isn't a hard thing to keep a distance. I just wish I would be able to make friends but I am used to it." he said sadly as he thought. Harry always had watched other kids while Dudley kept everyone trying to approach him away. He envied them when they laughted.

Harry didn't laughted much after all. Who would he making jokes with? Spiders? And he knew people of outside world treated him like a broken toy when he smiled at them every time he tried to be kind. Even his smile didn't seem natural. They pitied him and if Dudley wasn't to be seen around, they would do their best to help him. But none of them helped him further, only small things. He was someone to be pitied, something about him kept pushing others away. He looked at his older self, he seemed to be good at laughing. Also he seemed a bit careless too as he figured James was only trying to be serious because he was dealing with a child. He heard James' laughing again. He seemed to be reading something but quickly looked at him from the mirror again.

If dealing with The Dark Lord was a matter of survival worse than Dursleys, wouldn't he be more careful and cold than Harry? If he didn't want to constantly putting himself in front of death, he should have been. Otherwise, how could he survived? Harry decided to ask.

"How did you survive? You told me, you weren't better than I am. Right? A stranger to Wizarding World?"

"Eh? I was extremely lucky?" Jamie seemed nerved by this. "I always got help."

"What? But you just told me to not get help!"

"Yes but.. Would you rather make your own choices and learn the truth? There had been people who knew always more about my life than I had! Everything around me was controlled. Dumbledore planned everything at very beginning and I would be last to know. Bollocks! I don't even know how many things are still hidden from me. I am still learning new things.

And I told you, the war is over here. But with the knowledge I can provide you, you can survive on your own without relying others. At some point, I bet you will even know more than I had." Oh well. That didn't sounded quite well. Harry once more moved his glare to James.

"What should I do now?"

"I... Dunno. Can you pack things? Don't get those clothes and wear your school trousers. You know what? Don't even get any of your shirts. You will be needing a hoodie. I suppose, maybe you should steal it from Piers?" James offered.

"What-" "I know, I know it's wrong-" "No, I mean. They might catch me?"

"Huh? Oh, that one? Just wag the school. You can get into someone's room grab a hoodie."

Then the silence. Harry unconformtably moved little before he decided to talk.

"I suppose I can get my Aunt Petunia's black hoodie. She never uses after she begins joging. She always uses it to lay it on grass to sit, so she can eat fairy cakes."

"Yeah, that's good." James said quietly.

"Well. It will fit better than Dudley's old sweaters, that's for sure." Harry said, not wanting the silence fell upon again.

"That won't be a problem. I don't want you to spend too much time in Diagon Ally. Just go to Gringotts, get enough money to buy stuff you need. Send the reply to Hogwarts letter that you are joining the school this semester, then immediatly move to Knocturn Ally before anyone could see you. Once you are here, they won't paying much mind to you when you are in a hoodie or a robe. As no one pays attention, just get their job done here and be gone, it's no place for window shopping or discovery. You shouldn't seem lost, you shouldn't go look for the things you don't know. But it will be fine as long as you stick to plan."

"Good," Harry said quickly. "Now, when should I go there?" James gave him a careful.

"The sooner, the better."

* * *

They picked an hour when Diagon Ally was crowded and people wouldn't pay much to him. Harry easily got to Leaky Cauldron, not bringing attention to himself. He menaged to remain until he got to demand to enter his vaults. His older self told him there was a treasure in his vault, which he should be careful to not spent much.

James told this with a shame. Things probably went bad on his side.

He blinked at the goblin who had a smug expression on his face.

"Yes. The name and the key, please?" said the goblin who seemed to ran out of patience. Harry cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter. I want to enter my vaults," he whispered. "There should have been some methods to make me a new key and make other keys exist invalid, right?" Harry hated how small his voice got as he talked. Yes, he supposed to keep his name unheard but having some strength in his voice would surely help. The goblin gave him a curious look.

"Maybe, we could do our speak somewhere more private, Mr Potter?" And with that the goblin was on his heels, not stopping for even a glance to look at Harry who had no choice but folllow him. When they finally get to a small room which looked like a living room, with a flick of his fingers there were two teacups on the each side of the coffe table. Harry hesitantly sit on the closest one.

"So, Mr Potter. I believe you don't have your keys and as the latest Potter alive, the keys are not under the possession of The House of Potter. I personally know where they are and any

British Wizard I know would also guess where they are. Seeing how nervous you are, I shouldn't be worried about informing you as you already know that Dumbledore has your keys." said the goblin. "I am Mariuk, by the way. I usually work under-ground which is why it benefits me to help you."

"Thanks... Mariuk." Harry eyed the goblin. James told him there was nothing to worry about as it was always business with goblins but Harry didn't want to risk it. "But I can't understand why you would be helping me. My request is simple and it should be all business, not favors."

"Oh. It's definetely not a favor but I believe, we might have mutual interests Harry Potter."

"And that would be?"

"The thing you are requesting is nothing common, since when the thing you are doing will be breaking a sealed contact. You see, once the old contact is broken, another one has to be sealed. Personally, being the new manager of your vaults would be my honour," said the Mariuk.

"But how can I know why should I trust you with my money?" said Harry. That was actually a simple line used in so many muggle movies but still. Even if muggle and wizarding world wasn't similar, money would.

"We, goblins have no such an interest in galleons, Mr Potter. As a worker of the only bank in Britain, we race with each others in other areas. Being the manager of a pureblood family is such as that."

"But why would he need mine? There is surely others, unless you have never managed an old family vault." asked Harry.

"I can say I have seen better days, Mr Potter. But one thing I can assure you is that I am not only experienced with old family vaults but I am expert at ancient ones. Not to be offended but one time at past, I wouldn't bother to take the management of your family vault. But every men has rise and falls. I had fallen but I am looking forward to rise again. You would be wise to consider my management as offer." Harry looked at Mariuk. One way or another a new management who has nothing to do with Dumbledore would be good. And someone who actually need to help him? That was good luck.

"So the management has power in Goblin World?" He asked, more likely to be seen as cunning, not straight oppurtunity jumper.

"Yes. It is all about our ranking." Mariuk smirked and Harry couldn't stop but warning him how stupid it may seemed.

"I have so many enemies. It might not really worth it," said not caring how weak it felt to say that.

"I too have so many enemies, Mr Potter. I was used to be at top and now I'm and bottom, hopefully will be less bottom with our new arrangement. But yet you also have some friends and some power too. The Potters had been a good influenced pureblood family and you Mr Potter, might be a half-blood yourself but your children with a pureblood would still be considered as purebloods. And not only that but you are famous and pictured as powerful. Your hand is quite strong and even Blacks would like to marry their daughters to you for that. And may I say Blacks are the most strict alive. " Harry looked at Mariuk blankly.

"And just when I thought I understood the pure-blood code, my world is upside-down. Thanks, Mariuk. What should we do now?"

"A blood spell perfomation. Who knows maybe you will inherit small fortunes from the female line. Of course, you will be needing money for that. Perhaps, the best is you to wait for old man to contact you get some galleon and..."

"So it's indeed impossible for me to get a key." Harry said in the realisation of this long talk. "That's bad. I don't want this."

"You have no choice."

"Not anymore. Now, I always have a choice. Thank you, Mariuk. But I will figure a way out of this. Can I possibly borrow a pen and an owl please?"

"Sure," said Mariuk and few to select from appeared.

"How? Magic?" Harry heard himself asked, totally wide-eyed.

"House-elves. Best of The Kingdom. One of their jobs are not to be seen and my elves pride theirselves on that," said Mariuk. "I will be here for as long as sunset. You can find me here, if you can't find a way back to your home. However, I doubt you can figure a way out."

"I don't have a home. But I suppose I will find one soon enough." Seeing the not sure appearance of Mariuk, Harry also said slowly, "I'm not alone I seem to be. I get help. Even if I don't, I can always find a way even when it includes appearing on the roof out of nowhere. If I ever find you that will be when I have the money. How much is it anyway?"

"Ten galleons." Oh, well. Maybe not that easy but that didn't meant Harry was wrong. He would figure it out.


End file.
